Scrooge Shorts
by werespirit
Summary: Short shories of the characters of Duckberg.
1. Chapter 1

**Scrooge: Can't Keep Me From A Free Movie**

**By Werespirit **

Scrooge McDuck, Gyro, Helper, Beagle Boys, Donald, and Money Bin © to Carl Barks and Disney

Sonton Lawson and Steel (Steel the world that is) and all things from that world © by Werespirit

© 2011, 5771, 1432, 1390, 1933, 4709

Scrooge was waiting and standing in line for a movie until he heard a person up front call out that there was no more room left. _Curse all these tall people, can't see a blasted thing from here! _He wanted to see if the person up front was someone he had hired for this theater. Not that it mattered, he didn't feel like announcing to a crowd who he really was. _Well no one was going to stop Scrooge McDuck from seeing a free movie. _

Dodging the crowd he headed for a side alley, on the right side of the theater. Scrooge smirk when he saw the window. Few knew that this screen window was not yet repaired. Pushing on it, he crawled into the storage room, were all the movie reels were kept and old movies not kept, but sent to one of the many storage places Scrooge had. After making sure the screen was back in one place, once again. He pulled out some keys, not your everyday kind of keys, but specially made keys. One would go into the knob and a smaller key would go into secret panel that was five inches above the knob. If a person uses these keys, they have to turn them at the same time. To make matters worst one had to use a completely different set of keys coming in. Scrooge wasn't planning on retracing his steps, unless he absolutely had too.

After peeking out the door, he quickly lock it. Then headed towards his next target, an air vent. He was about to turn a corner when he heard voices. Quickly he pick a door and went in, tripping over something in the process. Landing on something soft. _What did I land on, a bunch of pillows._ It didn't feel like one, or smell like one. Before he could find the light switch, the voices were now so close that he half expected them to open the door.

"Did you see all those monster wasp eggs. All leathery and a strange smell coming from them," The kid went on in gory detail on how they hatch and ate their victims. For some reason, Scrooge half imagine that he had trip on some eggs. Pushing this thought aside, he turn on the light to find a snarling face looking at him. Scrooge gave a chuckle, it was only a deflated werewolf. All around him were from one movie or and other, Scrooge would of like to stay and look at the stuff, but he had to hurry. Making sure no one was around, he hurried towards the air vents.

Most of the air vents he checked out were closed and screwed shut except for this one, he had no problem getting it open. The cleaning crew had probably just finish cleaning this one. Luckily they hadn't come back to close it yet, still this could have been a problem, if he hadn't had an other air vent to choose from. It was a little higher off the ground, but one could get in with a rope or jump down from it.

Inside and up, he went. It was a little steep going, but if one can walk up a mountain, a little vent should be a breeze, right? He almost didn't quite get to the top, the angle was almost straight up, but he made it. Collecting both his thoughts and breath, he brought up a map in his mind and decided the best way to go.

"Left," a mutter came from under his breath. Then he continued his journey.

Well he made it. The movie was just starting. More then once during the film he caught himself mentally calculating how much he was making, instead of enjoying himself. That was of course nothing compare to what happen in the middle of the film.

The film all of a sudden black out, when twenty seconds went by, Scrooge knew there was a problem. It was time to get to the bottom of this before he had a crowd of angry people. Scrooge starting ticking off the stages. One) the people would start wondering, _"what happen?" _Two) they would get restless if the movie didn't come back on. Three) every one would get angry, and the last stage would be that they wouldn't come to this theater again or at least for quite awhile. He couldn't allow it to get to that stage at all.

Scrooge crawled through the air vent as fast as he could towards the exit. _If I' m right, I' m going to come to a dead end. If I go back out the same way. _But what choice did he have, the air vent he came in was closer to the door for the movie that was showing, more so then the other air vent. Sliding down the air vent, he smashed the grate feet first, and pop out with a thud and clatter of metal, it made such a rack that three employees came running.

"Hey what are you doing in there! The boss isn't going to like it," the employee said the last sentence more to himself then to the short duck.

"I' am the boss, now get that grate back on!" Doing a quick dusting he spirited down the hall before the employee could say an other word. That was the problem with having some else hire employees for him in other places besides the money bin, they never knew who the real boss was. Of course it was good for a few open mouths or faints. Then there were the times he had to show ID or even gotten the police called on him, that always was a hassle.

He push these thoughts aside, now wasn't the time to think of such things. Let' em call who they wanted. He'll deal with it later. Slowing his pace to a regular walk, he stop and look up at the sign on the door, it read: G-1. With one flowing movement the door was thrown open. The old duck started up the stairs, taken two steps at a time. Once he reached the top, he threw open the door. Then he open his bill, but close it just as quickly, for before him, was an empty room.

On closer inspection of the room, the movie reel was also gone. Who would steal a movie? One of the employees? It was possible, but it also was possible that an outsider thief took it as well. Scrooge examine the room, but didn't find out anything except that the movie projector was still warm and the seat was also still warm.

Back down the stairs he went, this time more slowly. Once Scrooge reach bottom, he located the nearest employee.

"You get up there and show some short cartoons to the audience as long as you can, tell I get back," He pushed the employee to the door, then run towards the main office, only stopping long enough to get an other employee to think up some excuse for why the film wasn't showing and why they are now showing short cartoons.

Without a knock, he opened the door to the main office. "Were's the list of employees," he demanded and pulled out his ID card, he let it fall onto the desk right in front of the manager. One quick look at the ID card and the manager was pulling out the list.

"May I ask…"

"You may tell me which employee was running the movie in G-1," the manager look down at his list and point to the name _Sonton Lawson._

"Address," the employee's finger went below the name, reading the address out loud. Scrooge was out the door before the employee can ask if there was anything else he could do.

The place wasn't far, if he could only just hurry a little faster he could be back with the movie reel in less time it takes to say the person's name. Scrooge was planning on grabbing the reel, firing the person, and getting it back to it's proper place.

When he got there, the first thing he heard was a moan, the moan sounded like it was all around him, for awhile he just couldn't place it, until a voice above him spoke.

"You're here for the reel?" the voice whispered this, there was a hint of saddest in that voice.

"I am here to claim what is rightfully mind!"

"Yours? It's in the house just go in," The binturong lazily wave Scrooge in from the tree he was laying in.

Scrooge open the door. Immediately he saw a strange device. It was square, with wires and tubes all over the machine, a few blue lights, something that might be a round pad attach to it, and four wheels on it, the easier to roll it. Across from it was the reel, laying at an odd angle. Scrooge pick up the reel, but quickly drop it, it felt icy cold to the touch, but it seem to be ok, apart from being drop. He give it one more glance before he went back outside.

"What's that device and why did you need the reel?" Sonton didn't speak until he got down, straighten his cloths, made sure he's hat was straight, and took in a large breath of air.

"It's a device that opens portals to other worlds that may or may not have different rules then your own world or universe or galaxy, in other words it a dimension machine. Your movie reel is a mirror image, base on my world. All worlds have this image in one form or an other, be it a movie, a book, a comic, or a toy," Sonton nervously adjusted his green bowl hat with a W=P on it. "I come through one of those dimensions, but I just can't go back. Blew my part out, but take it. I'll figure an other way out of here."

Scrooge would of dismiss the story as some mad lunatic rambling, if he hadn't not only saw the machine, but felt the icy cold touch of that reel. Of course, there was knowing how Gyro and his inventions sometimes came out. Scrooge stood there in deep thought, not know that Sonton was waiting for him to leave, so he could get back to work. Sonton figured that the people of this world must do deep thinking, for why else would one stand outside in the open thinking, instead of doing ones thinking inside. Sonton started to move towards the house when Scrooge came out of his thoughts.

Scrooge blinked his eyes in a manner that imitated some who had just awoke and was now looking at the light. Finding that Sonton moved, he turn towards the binturong.

"I know some one who could help you. He is an inventor like you. I'm sure he'll have what you need," Scrooge pulled out a pad and pen, wrote down Gyro's address, tearing the page out and handed it to Sonton. Scrooge went in to the house to pick up the reel again. This time it was mildly warm, when Scrooge mention it, the binturong just give him a mysterious smile.

After Scrooge left, Sonton notice that he give him no number. Sonton hated to be the type to just go up to people's houses and expect an answer, just because he knock. Grumbling to himself he headed for the nearest phone booth which was a block away.

Once he found the number, dug out a stubborn coin, and dialed the number. He almost didn't answer back. For Gyro was the first inventor he know of to have an official business shop. Finally after the second "hello", he went into detail explaining what he needed, what he invented, and who had sent him, incase Gyro decided to refuse to help.

In no time at all he was at Gyro's house working on it, arguing over it, and just plain enjoying himself.

On Scrooge side, every thing went fine at the movie theater, but he couldn't help but wonder if that dimension traveler would get back. He decided to sleep on it.

"First thing in the morning," He snuggled under the sheets and closed his eyes.

By the time he ate and got over to Gyro's house, he saw they had it out in the front yard. Maybe they were almost done with it.

"No, no. That went there!" Sonton look up in the sky as if saying a prayer. Which secretly he was.

"But I could make it better with this new device I invented." Frown Gyro.

"Just put the old one in there."

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy pants, I thought I could help," Gyro muttered something else under his breath.

Sonton sense Scrooge standing there and greeted him.

"Is it almost ready?" Ask Scrooge.

"Just about, but I still need to grab some mirror images and test it. Might be ready tonight."

"You not going to leave it out in the open," Scrooge worriedly looked around. "Beagle Boys might be lurking around."

"That's were my new invention comes in, it will camouflage the invention into a shrub," Gyro pointed the device (which look like some kind of futuristic pen) at the dimension machine. With a click it changed into…"Or a rock." Helper come out and put a red flag with a danger sign by the rock, then walk off. Gyro with an other click of the device changed the machine back.

"I'll work out the bugs."

"Why don't you finish it up, Gyro. Me and Scrooge need to go shopping."

"Not with my money!" Scrooge huffed.

"Relax, the money is now mine. Besides I need help in finding the Steel stuff. So what other items does it have."

Scrooge run through the list. "Since the movie was a cartoon, we should go to the toy store first," And off they went, hitting one store after an other.

"If this one doesn't have it, then I have run out of places," They stumbled to the door, as Scrooge went inside he notice Sonton was still looking at the sign which read: **Mc Duck's Wari Toys. **Scrooge open the door.

"Cute, naming your store after a board game. Do you own all the towns stores? I notice your name comes up, a lot."

"You can say I own now, 99 % of Duckberg," Scrooge pushed open the door and the bell tied to a bar give a small jingle as they entered.

"And all the money in town," Sonton gave the stubborn door a push tell he heard a click, he turned see Scrooge given a faint smile at his remark.

"Ok money grabber, were do we start," the place was small but the shelves were double the size of one of them.

"We start by asking," Scrooge headed towards the clerk of the store. After a brief conversation, the clerk practically skipped to their next destination, a high shelf. The dog got down severalitems and put them onto the wooden table.

"These the ones?" ask Scrooge.

Sonton look over the toys and nodded. Sonton grab two of each until he had six all together, that he felt resembled his home world the most.

Once Sonton paid for the items, both headed back to check on how Gyro was during.

"All done. You ready to test drive it?" Gyro changed the device from a tree stump to it's old machine-self. Helper hop down, carrying a small picnic basket that had a few bird seeds left.

The binturong nodded. Taking out a stuff toy griffin with a mask and cape and put it on the circular device that one steps on. With a few pushes of the buttons and putting in the next location stop, he then hit a green button. A flash of purple light encircled the stuff toy, then with a small pop it disappeared. The binturong smiled. Seeing that his small audience was waiting for him to speak, he spoke the words all inventers would like to say: "It's a success."

With a quick thank you, Sonton pulled out a grey aardvark statue with onyx eyes. Inserted it on a slot, putting in the location and said his last words. "I've have one more world to see, then I'm heading home," With a push of a button the whole device was filled with a bright purple light, instead of the small pop, an ear piercing explosion sounded, temporary blinding them in more then one way.

The second way it blinded them was that nobody saw the Beagle Boys come out with an invention that had a yellow arm and hand.

"So what do you think it is 176-671?" Ask 176-167, stuffing his mouth with an other prune.

"It must be a digger, come on let's test this back at headquarters," 176-176 muttered that it look like a fancy scratchier to him. Later on they will find out that 176-176 was right.

"It looks like the material is going to be hard for me to find," Gyro had got done telling Scrooge that he could make on of those dimension machines.

"I'm going to be hard to get. I'll be taken a swim in my money bin," Scrooge wondered as he walk out, if Donald was done polishing the coins yet. If not he'll give him a few more coins to polish. Gyro in the mean time wondered who would want to steal a scratchier.

Not too long afterwards one could hear a scream of rage on the wind coming from the Money Bin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scrooge: Risk Taker**

by Werespirit

Scrooge, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and other Disney characters belong to DisneyÓ.

KasÓ belongs to me until…

As Donald walk into Scrooge's office, he was just in time to see Scrooge standing on top of a tall cabinet. Scrooge was holding onto a rope with one hand, the rope stretch across the length of his office. With the other hand, he was reaching up to the long not very wide wooden beam. The beam held something that shine with the sun light. When one look at it from a certain angle.

Scrooge did one finally stretch, with one leg off the cabinet and one hand closing around an object. "Got you. This is the last time I play with you," Donald wondered sometimes if he's uncle was going insane. Of course there was that one time. He also wondered sometimes if he should let his uncle be doing all this unnecessary risk. Doing it out there was one thing, doing it at home, _well…sometimes he wondered was all_.

Maybe it was time he did something. "I'll get you a ladder Unca Scrooge."

"No need nephew, I can get down myself," Before Donald knew it, Scrooge had hook his cane on the rope and slide down to the top of his desk, "Nothing to it nephew. Now that you're here, I have a job for you."

"I will not clean an other coin, I just got done yesterday!" Donald blurted out, huffing and puffing with rage. Thinking of all those coins he had to do. Scrooge pulled out a hanky and start cleaning his 1913 coin he had just got down.

"Nothing quite so important," Scrooge eyeballed the coin, satisfied he pocked both coin and hanky. "I want you to buy me a straw. A drinking straw." _A drinking straw?_ _What in the world was he going to use it for? _He was certain his uncle had other plans besides drinking a cold ice cream soda.

"Plain or fancy?" Donald tease.

"Doesn't matter. Both will do the job," _Job? What Job?_

As Donald walk the streets looking for a straw. He start getting thirsty. _Why didn't I think of that in the first place._ He quickly went to a little quick shop an ordered an ice cream soda. He grab an extra straw and hurried back to the money bin.

As soon as he walk in the office, he got into trouble. "Donald what do you think your doing?" Donald look down thinking he had step on a coin or something important.

"Where's your bargain sense? How could you buy a ice cream soda just to get two straws, you could of got them free. Never mind, give me the dry straw," Donald sheepishly handed the straw over to his uncle.

"So, Unca Scrooge, what are you going to do with the straw?"

"Never mind that, take the rest of the day off, you earn it," Scrooge shoo him with one hand. Then he got a bag of coins off the floor with the other hand. Donald didn't go far, he was too curious, he wanted to knew what he's uncle was up to. Peeking though the key hole he saw Scrooge put the bag of money on the table next to an other bag, a paper bag. _Two bags and a board? What in the world was he going to do with that stuff? _Donald didn't have long to wait. Scrooge pick up the bag, tying it loosely at the bottom, then on top of the bag he put the board on top. He then open his bag of money and put a few coins on top of the board. Finally he use the straw to blow into the bag, up it rose like a balloon, with board and money. He gave a gleeful laugh and pick up the telephone, "Gyro you remember what we were talking about yesterday? Great, start making it? That be find, I'll come over and see it when it's ready. Good-Bye," Scrooge give a laugh, "You old fox, you really out thought yourself," He pulled out a watch and look at it, "I'll be late," Donald decided it was time to flee the scene. He quickly hide in the shadows behind a potted plant, watching his Uncle come out with a smile on his face, but once he got to the door of his money bin his face turn serious.

Scrooge look around before continuing on his way. Donald trailed far enough behind him, every time Scrooge look back, Donald was force to hide. _Does Unca Scrooge know I' am following him? _Soon Scrooge was out the door, down the street, climbing up a wall and walking along it. Donald waited for his uncle to get down before following. Soon they both were climbing over walls, up poles, and even trees.

_If Unca Scrooge doesn't get were he is going soon I' am going to lay down and die right here._ Lucky for Donald, Scrooge didn't have much farther to go, after looking around he pulled out some crumbs and threw them on the ground. Soon the sound of wings and pigeon calls came and the hungry pigeons stuff them selves with crumbs.

"What? He jump walls just to feed pigeons," Whispered Donald in a hoarse tired voice. Flopping down behind a bush, he decided to wait tell his uncle moved again before following. Ten minutes later, his uncle was on the move again. Over the wall. _Not an other wall!_ Donald was getting sick of going over walls.

This time Scrooge start looking around and started sniffing the air. Suddenly he turn his head as if he heard something. He ran towards a bridge and jump over it. Donald's heart nearly stop, a nearby scream didn't help his heart any either, quickly he ran forward. Other people nearby were already running ahead of him.

"Unca Scrooge! Unca Scrooge!"

"Pipe down nephew! I am not deaf!" Donald sigh with relief when he saw a cane hook on the rail. Scrooge pulled himself over, and shooed the people around him. Halting them when they tried to help him. Once Scrooge made sure everyone knew he was all right. Donald turn to him, giving him the most serious scowl he could give his uncle.

"I won't allow you to do this anymore!"

"Do what?" Scrooge admire his new quarter, that he had thrown in the air, and now was catching it in midair.

"I won't allow you to take any more risks!" _There I said it, let Unca Scrooge try to denied it._

Scrooge had a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"This is not funny, you could have been killed!" Donald scowled at his Uncle. Hoping it would give the right effect.

"I knew what I was doing. If recalled, I also remember a certain nephew of mind, diving off a bridge," Donald was going to open his mouth, but close it, his uncle was right, he had jumped and dove off a bridge because he didn't want to be a big tycoon. "So my risky nephew, I am off," Before Donald could say "wait" Scrooge was already out of ear shot as he run across the bridge.

Defeated. Donald slink over to a bench. _I'll never catch Unca Scrooge. I would have to be a robot. A robot!_ With that Donald was off, not at running speed, but faster then he was a moment ago. If any one could help him it would have to be Gyro.

"Gyro! Hey Gyro, you awake?" Slowly the door open, with a grab and yank, Donald was inside the house and thrown onto the floor, behind some boxes and crates.

"Do you see them?"

"See what?" All he could see was the floor, dust, some dust bunnies (_Gyro really needs to sweep once in a while_), and his out-of-shape beak.

One hand lifted him up by the collar, the other hand pointed a finger towards a table that had some small tin soldiers, and down on the floor near both table and soldiers was a lever.

"I been trying to get to that red lever over there."

"You want me..." He gave his beak a final tug that straighten it up, "to distract them?"

"Helper is going to try a truce first," Helper wave his little white flag at Gyro and Donald, still waving his flag he walk towards the soldiers, he didn't get very far before a group of bullets hit the flag. Helper wasted no time getting back to safety.

"Well that didn't work. Donald, do you still carry that yo-yo with you?" Donald nodded. Turning out his pockets, he pulled out: string, bubble gum, paper clips, coins, until he finally pulled out a yellow yo-yo.

"Great. I'll distract them, you hook the lever," Gyro run out yelling, nearly getting his hat full of bullet holes. A yelp later, Gyro was soon ducking for cover behind some boxes. Donald on cue threw the yo-yo, only to have the string shot at, with a snap, a thud, and a roll it landed near inches from the lever.

Donald had a enough of this, scowling in the direction of the tin soldiers, he push his hat forward, then ask Gyro, "They have to run out of bullets, right?" Gyro nodded, "Then I' am going in," With a quick sprint, Donald was running around the table, barely keeping ahead of the flying bullets. Bang, zip, bang, zip, they went, finally the sound of whizzing bullets stopped. Donald by this time was panting hard. All this running was making his knees wobble. He was force to hold his knees with his hands, he lean against the table so he could wipe the sweat from his forehead. This is when Donald notice that the tin soldiers weren't even moving, but not before he had brought his hand down on the hard head of the little robot, with a yelp, his hand felt like a wasp had stung it. After blowing on his hand, he called, "Hey! What's the meaning of this? Gyro, you robots are not moving."

"Oh, dear," Gyro had completely forgotten that the robots had a two hour battery life. With a sigh, Gyro come over to pull the lever that was the power switch to the computer. The main computer attach to this switch was the one controlling the robots. Sheepishly, he explain to Donald what had happen.

After all that happen in those few minutes, Donald was too tired to get angry at Gyro. As Donald accept a cup of lemonade, he explain why he was there.

"Well I do have one, it needs a few adjustments. Come by in the morning," With a nod, Donald got up to go home. Leaving the now empty cup with Gyro.

The sound of a phone ringing startled Donald out of his sound sleep. Sleepy reaching over to pick up the phone, he pulled the phone up to his none-seeing ear.

"Hello."

"Nephew come down as soon as you eat," With a soft click, Donald was left holding the phone. Replacing the phone, he give a slow yawn and a slow stretch, before remembering that he had to pick up the robot. Quickly he got ready. He open up the refrigerator, pulled out a gallon of milk, grabbed a cup and drowned down some milk in one gulp. _No time to eat now_. Then out the door he went.

"Your early. Come on in," Gyro lead him to a tall grey duck-like robot, with yellow eyes. "This is the K.A.S. the name stands for: Keep Anybody Safe," Donald give Gyro a could-you-come-up-with-a-better-name-stare. "I didn't have much time to come up with a better name. Any way this robot runs on a new power source, it should work for ten years," Gyro reach out to press the button that would turn on the robot, it blinked it's yellow eyes and give a greeting.

"It's not going to..." Donald look over at the table were the tin soldiers use to be.

Gyro smiled, "This robot should do everything it's programmed to."

"Which is?" Donald frown.

"Maybe a demonstration will satisfy your doubts," Donald nodded to the unquestioned statement. Gyro in turn spoke a few words to Kas. "Ok, now let see you pretend to fall," Donald nodded. He pretended to stumble, quicker then he thought, a cold metal hand grab him around the arm, not to tight, not to gentle either. Either way Donald was satisfied with it's quickness to act. Now to see if it could stand up to Uncle Scrooge. Donald was about to led the robot away, when Gyro insisted on a few more test runs. The robot was made to stretch, jump, run, pretend to swim, and climb up a ladder. Only when each test was to Gyro's satisfaction did he let the robot go with Donald.

As they left, Gyro wondered if he should of mention that the robot had a part of the master war computer's brain inside of it. He had to come up with the missing parts in a hurry, but it always seem he had to rush most of his projects. At least there was always people ready to test his prototypes. He just wish he knew who was leaving him messages on projects that Scrooge and his family always ask him to make later on, before they even thought it.

Scrooge was pacing back and forth in front of the desk, looking more dangerous then a cage tiger.

"Calm..."

"Down."

"Maybe your should of mention us," Scrooge stop pacing and look at his three visitors.

"And ruin the surprise. No I'll wear out my feet first," Scrooge then continued to pace, leaving his visitors to shrug in defeat.

As Donald tipped toed up to the door, the robot's foot steps sound like tin cans stomping around. Donald turn and shush the robot.

"Donald if that's you, you better not be selling my cans! You know I get 90% from the money you bring back!" Across Scrooge desk, the three chuckled. The voices sounded familiar to Donald, he open the door to find: Huey, Dewey, and Louie still in uniform from their trip.

"Did we surprise you?" All three said at once. Donald pretended to think about it, then gave a fake yawn. The three wink at each other, pulled something from their pockets, threw it on the ground. Snap. Boom. The little firecrackers went off by Donald's feet. The three continued throwing firecrackers, until Donald was force to call out that he is "surprise". After a hug and talk of how their trip went. Louie pulled out from his pocket a map.

"It's a genuine treasure map from a pirate. Uncle Scrooge is going to send us right away to the island to start searching."

"Your coming too," Dewey smiled up at Donald. Huey nodded.

It was time to tell Unca Scrooge what he got him or more acutely how to say it in an un-insulting way.

Donald cleared his throat, "Unca Scrooge, Gyro sent over a robot. He wants you to test it for him," Scrooge waited, when Donald didn't say more, he encourage him to say more.

"The robot is suppose to stop people from falling off buildings, getting hit by cars. Things like that," Donald was twiddling his thumbs behind his back. As he finish, he waited to see what his uncle's reaction would be.

Well the robot wasn't a treasure, but if Gyro wanted it tested... Scrooge walk out the door to give the robot a look over. Scrooge walk around the robot, the robot turn it's head 360 degrees, following Scrooge's every movement. Scrooge give a knock on the metal, and listen to the machine's gears grinding away. Scrooge walk back inside his office, standing before Donald and said:

"Well, I'll give it a try. How long do I test it? How much do I get?" _What to tell his uncle?_

"Gyro said to try it for a week. He also said that you still owe him from the last invention, if you get my drift," Scrooge wasn't happy about getting no money for his troubles, but testing out a product was better then owing money to someone else.

"Ok, ok! He doesn't have to hit my money belt!" Donald watch his uncle raise his arms as if praying. _Properly praying to some money god some where._ Donald smiled at this thought, covering one hand over his beak so his uncle won't see him chuckle. Luckily Scrooge was already walking back out the door. The three nephews lost no time dragging Donald with them out the door. Telling him in the process that Scrooge wasn't coming with them this time. Donald wondered what was so important, that his uncle had to stay behind.

Scrooge look at the robot with a thoughtful expression on his face. This robot look like it was capable of helping him move some of his fortune. Scrooge look over at a near by clock, it was time to visit Gyro and see if he had finish with that project.

Soon Scrooge was at Gyro's house, when he got up to within sight of the door, he saw that on the door's knob was a hanging sign with some writing on it: "Gone grocery shopping, be back later."

"Of all the times to go out shopping. In my time a little starving never hurt anybody," Scrooges says a few more choice words in the robot's direction, waving his arms as he pace up and down. The robot blink a few times, scanning the ducks behavior, but figures that the duck's behavior didn't require any type of saving.

After a few minutes, Scrooge had calm down enough to sit in a near by chair and wait. After awhile he was tempted to swing in the trees like Tarzan, just to see if this robot would protect him and to pass the time. Instead the warm air put Scrooge into temporary sleep mode. Until some one called his name. Scrooge open his eyes to find Gyro standing over him carrying a bag of groceries. Gyro invited him in, as Gyro put his groceries down, Scrooge spoke.

"So, where's the balloon?"

"It's in the front yard, not to far from were you were sitting. It's invisible," Gyro frown at a bruise tomato. He told them not to pack them with the cans, they never listen.

"Cloak?"

"Mirrors," Gyro pointed towards the door, "Can you wait outside, I'm still putting the finishing touches on the battery." Scrooge thought about saying something, but he was too eager to look over Gyro's newest invention to arguer. As soon as Scrooge went out, Gyro close the door, but not to work on the battery, instead he wanted to make a sandwich for himself, inventers have to eat too. It's just not easy to do that on such a busy day, as today. To make sure no one disturb him, he put on a record player that had noises of working, he then plug in a lamp that blink once in awhile to make it seem as if he was using tools that would blind any body walking in.

Scrooge walk outside follow by Kas. Soon Scrooge was walking around with his hands out trying to find the balloon. The robot in turn interpreted this behavior to mean the duck was blind. The robot walk up to him.

"Move aside robot!"

Were do you wish to go sir?" Ask Kas. Scrooge in so many words told him were he was going. The robot grab Scrooge's wrist, and direct him around the mirrors with his built in sensors that could tell were a mirror was even if it couldn't be seeing by non-robot eyes, he led Scrooge tell he stood directly in front of the balloon. The balloon was more of an upside down balloon, floating three feet high and held down with ropes and pegs. Everyone would have to climb the ladder pass the length of the balloon to reach the top. On top was a clear box shape that sit neatly on top of the balloon, it had small windows that could be open with a latch, the invention that made it go was on the right side of the box shape, it look like an accordion cut in half with a hose attach to it, leading down towards the balloon, through a hole on the box. Connected to the accordion invention was a bike, and to the left was a trap door that could not be seen by Scrooge. Gyro had not yet brought out the large hose that would attach to the trap door. Once attach, one hit a near by switch (on the wall) that turn the storage under the trap door into a large vacuum that took up space in the square shape house (if one can call it that). It would then fill up with money that come up to five feet high.

Scrooge climb the ladder to the house. Once inside he look over everything. He check the windows, open the trap door and wondered were the battery went, nothing look like a place to put a battery in. He open some of the small doors on the accordion invention, only to find wires and circuits and not a place to fit the battery. Soon he was sitting on the floor. To pass the time he took out some coins and start telling memories to the robot. Who sit across from him listening to everything he said and recording it to memory.

Gyro finally appear on the scene with the battery and carrying the vacuum. It was all ways better to kept such things on one self. He had too many "get ways" as we shall call them. He open a mile per hour dial on the bike and put a round cell like battery in it.

"There. Now let me tell you how to work it," After a long talk. Scrooge look over at the robot wondering if it hear and understood what Gyro had just explain. After a few words with Gyro, the answer was "yes" in short. The answer would of been long if every word was written down. After saying a quick good-bye to Gyro. Him and the robot were off, a little too quickly.

They had forgot to let Gyro pull the pegs out. It was too late for Gyro to say anything even thought he did try, but the wind took his words and threw them away. With a tug, the pegs snap off. Gyro found himself holding his breath as balloon, duck and robot wiggled in the air at first, but rose up smoothly in the next few seconds. They were also lucky that the pegs didn't poke any holes in the balloon, one peg did hit side ways on the surface of the balloon, but nothing ill come of it.

They flew towards the money bin. Scrooge keeping a look out, but so far no Beagle Boys or any other criminals appeared below them. "Take us to this window," The window Scrooge point to was his office. With a soft bump from the balloon they arrive. The space between balloon and window was a little over a foot away, a small leap for anybody. Scrooge leap over into the office, turning back towards the robot, he instructed the robot to attach the vacuum. Then headed over to the vault, a combination later the door was open. One of Scrooge's guards peek in wondering what the noise

was about. He was quickly drafted and put to work guarding the door. With help from the robot they got the hose in through the window, across the desk, through the door and to the vault barely making it. Scrooge made a mental note to tell Gyro to length it a few more feet.

Soon the vacuum was sucking up to three-thousand coins a minute. The balloon compartment was soon filled up, even over spilling out of the vacuum. Scrooge figured it was time to take the first load on a test run, with a quick word to the guard. They left in the balloon with money and dangling pegs, flying out over the city. After a short distance to the country side and over one large hill they came to their destination, below them was a cabin surround on all sides by trees with a meadow wide enough to land an upside down balloon.

"Take us down," The balloon floated down with a soft bump and then started to slowly drift away. Scrooge got the ladder out and himself quickly down. He grabbed one of the ropes, then dug in with his feet as he slowed the balloon down a bit. He notice then and there that he didn't have anything to pound the peg in and even if he did it would take time just to fight the balloon and peg. He grabbed the rope more tightly tying not to get dragged too much as he called the robot down. He had the robot use it's hand to pound the pegs in, he in turn grab each rope and held peg after peg for the robot to hammer in. The next step was to bring the vacuum hose down. The thing was thrown off the side of the box, it would have been too awkward and heavy to carry it the right way down the ladder. Why the robot was carrying the hose; Scrooge went up to the door. Feeling around the door he found the hidden switch. With a "click" he un-trap the door. Before going in he had to tell the robot to wait outside as he un-trap the rest of the cabin and open the trap door to start filling it up with his money. The trap door was made of titanium and only a combination would open it easy enough. The first of the nine stashes of money was soon filled up, so far nobody even had so much as peeked inside.

Eight trips later they were almost all finished and the last trip was just starting. This time he was flying the balloon and had the robot as look out. Down below three pairs of eyes were staring up at the balloon. As soon as it drifted enough down the street, the three pairs of eyes became three heads, then three whole bodies. One of the Beagle Boys push the Beagle Boy in the middle towards the car.

"This time don't lose Scrooge." 176-671 said.

"Can I help it if it took to long to go around a mountain," 176-176 replied back.

"Guys can we go. The money is floating away," 176-167 pointed to the now more distant balloon. With a grunt from the other two they all got in the car and followed the balloon.

This time they landed near a mine with signs all around. Some read: "No trespassing, this means you," "One fried person coming up," "Don't go below, you may not live long enough to come back up." Scrooge remove one of the signs in front of the mine that read: Pan under live line. Mine earth. Or more accurately it says, "Pull me."

"Stand back. This mine has more traps then some people have alarms in their mansion," Scrooge eyed the ground searching his memory of were to step and were not to. Carefully he moved towards the lever, reaching out and pulled it down.

"It's safe, bring the hose," Scrooge walk into the mine until he came upon what look like a dead end. Instead it was a wall of rock that was actually a secret door. Scrooge pulled out what look like a plain looking rock. This was the key to the door, with a grinding noise it slowly moved aside. Inside was some of Scrooge's money stored inside. He had put it in a year ago as a test to see if anybody could get in, but either no one had yet found it or nobody succeeded in getting in. Either way it will be a safe place for his money.

From behind a bush three heads appeared. One Beagle waved his hand and they duck back down, eying the pair as they walk within feet of their hiding place.

"Scrooge got robot muscle, now what?" Grumbled 176-176. Looking for some weapon to use on the robot.

"Simple. We wait." said 176-671.

"A lot that's going to do. We can't even see Scrooge in the cave from here. Where's 176-167?"

176-167 was at the entrance looking in. Quickly he hide as the two came back to the entrance and pass the Beagle. As soon as the pair started climbing up the ladder. The other two Beagles join 176-167.

"See any place to hide in there?" ask 176-176. 176-167 shook his head "no" at them. From the balloon the hose came tumbling down.

"I got a brilliant plan we'll hide in the hose," Proclaim 176-671. 176-176 turn to 176-167 and give him the crazy sign. 176-167 just give him a sad worried look back. As Scrooge was coming down, the three run for the hose.

"Your plan better be brilliant," Said 176-176, with a hope-you-know-what-your-doing-tone. 176-167 temporary got stuck but with a few pulls he made it deep enough inside not to be seen.

Scrooge pick up his end and mutter he must be getting weak. Both duck and robot dragged the hose towards the vault cave. "Ok reverse it," Scrooge rested why the robot headed back to turn it on. Scrooge made a mental note to see if Gyro could put the hose's switches more closer, on the front of the hose it's self if possible. Scrooge got up as the money was shot out, he also thought he had heard something else there for a moment. Must be imaginary sounds.

The three Beagle Boys were shot out of the hose's vacuum and on to a hill of money. One started to shout in joy but a finger to lips shushed him.

"Let's just grab as much as we can and scam. We can come back later," Soon the three were stuffing as much as they could in their pockets. They even use their shirt's as money pouches. It was 176-167 that notice that the machine had stop making noise. He tap one brother, but was shooed away. He tapped the other only to get the same treatment. Walking to the front of them he yanking both their shirts, making them drop their money and his, before they could yell in protest 176-167 clamp both hands on their mouths.

"Listen. The machine stop," The other two strain their ears, indeed they couldn't hear any machinery noise.

176-176 pulled the clamp hand off his mouth, "He's right let's scam," He whispered shouted. All three started going, but one look at the money and they couldn't help but dip their shirts in the pile one last time. As soon as they could get to their feet they run for it. On the way out the door, they literally bump into Scrooge. One Beagle almost trip over something on the ground. He limp run towards the entrance.

"Robot pull that lever!" The robot leap into action. He took a leap pass the Beagle Boys and pulled the lever. There was a quick spark from the wire the Beagle Boy trip over, then it flare down. "Turn it off!" These words were the only thing the Beagle Boys need to once again start running. " Get back here with my money!" Scrooge had finish pulling himself together and was now running after them.

"Come on 176-671, faster!"

"I'm trying."

"To the balloon," Point 176-167 with one hand. All three got their second wind, their legs pumped faster then before, 176-671 only sadly pick up a little more speed then before.

Scrooge run past the robot, but was force to come back, "What are you standing there? Catch those Beagle Boys!"

"Does the capture of these Beagle Boys have anything to do with your health?"

"Yes! Now go!" The robot leap into action, gaining on the three Beagle Boys who were now climbing the ladder with one hand, the other hand held a shirt pouch of money. Up they went as fast as the money allowed them.

"Why are you still doing down there, 176-671?"

"Why are you not on the bike yet, 176-167?"

"Why your down there pull out the pegs!" called down 176-176. At this time the robot had started coming after them.

"No time! Get going, that robot is after us!" Called up 176-671, trying to climbing up the ladder again. After a few climbing attempts was force to let the shirt money pouch go. He stretch his arms as far as he could reach, pulling himself hand over hand, with a few leg pushes. Climbing not only up the ladder, but over the hose as well. As he look below, the robot was just starting to climb up. "What are you two waiting for? Pedal!" With that 176-167 hop on the bike, 176-176 seen the robot closing in, disconnect the hose and threw it at the robot. A yell of protest came from below, 176-167 decided the wises course was to step away from sight.

Down below 176-671 nearly got hit by the hose, the hose continued to fall tell it bump off the robot's head and fell to the ground at last.

As the hose was making it's fall, 176-167 started to pedal, faster and faster. Soon the ropes started to strain as the Beagle pedaled furiously, with a pop the pegs started to come loses one by one. One peg made Scrooge duck to the ground, burying his beak in the gravel, an other peg secretly punctured the balloon. Soon the balloon was speeding upward towards the trees. 176-671 had finally got in. Down below the robot was almost upon them.

"Lose that robot in the trees!" 176-167 flew low over the trees smashing the robot on to one tree, after another. Finally the robot lost it's grip, it crashed from one branch to another branch, to lay dented, battery leaking, and sparks flare up all over it.

The balloon slowly was losing air, it continued on for a mile, until it slowly and quietly landed on the edge of a lake. Two of the Beagle Boys were force to carry 176-671 back home. A couple of days later, two of the Beagle Boys went back to the cave and made a hole in the back wall, only to find the cave vault empty.

Scrooge keep the balloon in sight until he come upon the wreck robot, who had already caught fire. Picking up a few broken branches, he used them as a lever. He manage too turn the robot's body over, but it didn't do any good the sparks had turn into a small metal bond fire on the body. Grabbing one of the larger broken branches, he used it as a shovel, throwing as much dirt as he possible could onto the robot. A minute later. A small explosion went off, throwing Scrooge into some bushes. Debris flew in every possible direction, small to large. A leg crash behind Scrooge's head. Scrooge decided to wait a few more minutes before considering it safe enough to come out. Heading back he wonder if the battery had any radioactivity or poisonous fumes. He hated to call in experts on this, then again, going to the hospital later on would set him more back.

He approach a tree, open the bark, and pick up the phone. He called in for trucks, guards, experts in radioactivity and poisonous chemicals, and a wheel barrow. Now to do something about those Beagle Boys. Several more calls later he had move all prunes and other stuff the Beagle Boys favored to one store that was in binocular range. When they got low on there favorite foods they would have to go to that store. Therefore paying him back all the money they stole. Unless they tried to rob it, better put a few guards hiding in the store, just in case.

A couple days later Scrooge was heading towards Gyro with a wheelbarrow full of robot parts. The four nephews were also coming up the path, when they spotted Scrooge, they all run to him. Donald came to a halt, all he could do, was just stare at the once robot, wondering what happen. The three young nephews started talking excitedly about pirates, and treasure until Scrooge halted them in their talk.

"Donald can you take this to Gyro. When your done join us in the money bin. I want to know how you rip your clothes so much," Donald nodded and took the robot to Gyro's house. As he knock and waited, he still couldn't believe what happen to the robot. As for Scrooge he didn't seem faze about how he look with his clothes all torn.

Donald look down at the robot. "Between you and me, it seems I manage to survive," At that moment Gyro open the door.

"My word what happen here? It looks like a group of people took sledge hammers and exploded it."

"I wish I knew," Either way it seem that not even a robot could keep up with Scrooge. With a promise to Gyro to get the story, Donald head off to the money bin to tell his own tale.


End file.
